This invention relates to an implement for closing a tubular member of the coeliac cavity such as a uterine tube, and a device for operating said implement.
The customary practice of closing the tubular member of the coeliac cavity such as the uterine tube is to fold the tubular member and insert the folded portions of tubular member into a ring. However, this customary practice has the drawbacks that as time goes on, the ring falls off the folded tubular member due to a tensile force applied to the tubular member or the movement of the coeliac tissue, thus leading to the failure to close the tubular member. Further, an attempt to fasten the ring more tightly on the tubular member obstructs the blood passage through that portion of the tubular member which is forcefully tightened by the ring, probably leading to the destruction or rottenness of said portion. Even the removal of the ring before the occurrence of such worst condition often results in the failure to restore the physiological function of the tightly fastened tubular member.